


Just Hangin' with the Girls

by OlkarianPrincess



Series: Season 3 Celebration Ficlets [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Best Friends, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Girl Power, Lotor's Generals - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Prompt Fic, Silly, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlkarianPrincess/pseuds/OlkarianPrincess
Summary: Prompt - Generals/Pidge (platonic): She’s brilliance, she’s grace, she’ll punch you in the face. Pidge and the Galra Girls hang out and they secretly adopt her. Even if they have to act like enemies on the battlefield. Girls stick together.





	Just Hangin' with the Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bronywn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronywn/gifts).



“So, we’re stuck  _ here _ ,” Zethrid groaned.

“Yup,” Ezor responded.

“In a prison.”

“Yup.”

“With  _ her, _ ” Zethrid pointed to the small girl in the corner that was paying the generals no attention. She seemed to be fiddling with some fancy piece of technology. Before Zethrid could question where the green paladin obtained said object, the paladin spoke up.

“I have a name.”

“The kitty speaks!” Ezor clapped her hands.

Zethrid laughed at the look Acxa shot their friend.

“What’s your name, paladin?” Acxa asked.

“Pidge.”

“Sounds like something you’d eat,” Zethrid added. Her comment earned her the same look Acxa had just given Ezor.

“Does the cat lady ever talk?” Pidge spoke, still focused on whatever it was she was working on.

“Narti? Nope,” Ezor answered.

“Narti’s my favorite then,” the paladin quipped.

Ezor dramatically feigned a wound to the chest, causing Zethrid to laugh again.

“Cut it out, we need to come up with a plan of escape.”

The paladin finally turned to look at the group of generals.

“What do you think I’ve been doing this whole time?”

She waved around the silver object in her hand.

“What’s that do?” Zethrid questioned.

Pidge didn’t answer, she rolled her eyes and walked over to the wall opposite the plasma field that kept them in.

“Follow my lead,” Pidge threw the device at the glowing purple plasma and then ran straight at the barrier.

Zethrid was certain that the paladin would get herself fried, but at the last moment a hole opened up where the device struck the plasma, and the girl dove through it. Not wasting a moment, Zethrid followed in suit. Ezor, Narti, and Acxa dove through after her.

“Run!” Pidge shouted, hightailing it down a hallway.

The compound they were in was a maze of halls, each identical to each other, but the paladin seemed to know her way out.

“Look out!” Acxa shouted.

Zethrid moved just in time to knock the green paladin out of the way of a very powerful blast. Well, it would’ve been powerful had it made contact with any of the other women. Zethrid grinned as the launched herself at the unfortunate guard that had discovered their escape. She was disappointed at how quickly he went down. One punch and he was a goner.

“Pitiful,” she muttered.

“We need to hurry,” Pidge commented, pulling herself to her feet. “Now, we have to go.”

“We can take the guards,” Ezor smiled.

“It’s not that. It’s the device I built.”

“What did you do?” Acxa snapped, “I knew trusting you was a bad idea.”

“Just listen to me and run!”

If they’d waited a moment longer, they would have been caught in the explosion that shook the building. The hallways behind them collapsed into a pile of rubble as they ran. It was loud and ferocious, but not nearly as loud as Zethrid’s laughter.

“You have to teach me how to do that!”

She thought she saw Pidge smile as the girl led them to the hangar. Acxa, the best pilot in their group, flew them out before anyone could stop them.

“Not bad, for a small green annoyance,” Zethrid commented.

Pidge smirked, “Not bad yourself, for a giant evil alien.”

Zethrid liked the paladin. She liked her a lot.

~ * ~

The operation was going smoothly. Well, fairly smoothly. That was, until the paladins showed up. Zethrid frowned. She scanned the room but saw no sign of their enemies. As she turned, a flash of white passed by her vision.

_ I’ve got you. _

She stepped around the panels that blocked her view and stared down at her victim.

“Hi there,” Pidge greeted her. 

The small paladin then proceeded to yank Zethrid down by the wrist.

“What-”

“Shh,” she put a finger to her lips. Zethrid nodded in acknowledgement.

A door opened and two sets of footsteps echoed around the room. Zethrid could hear the guards breath as they examined the space for intruders, of which there were two. They seemed to be unaware of that fact and left as quickly as they’d come.

“Thanks Pidge,” Zethrid grinned, “We’re still enemies right now though.”

“Just be grateful. And yeah, we’re gonna kick your butts!”

Zethrid rolled her eyes.

_ As if. _

“Take a left, second door you come across.”

“Why?”

“That’s where Allura’s stationed, keeping guard and there aren’t any patrols in that area. You’re going to end up fighting one of us anyway, might as well be the one that’ll give you a good challenge.”

Zethrid patted Pidge on the shoulder, “You know me well.”

“Maybe. Or maybe I want to see Allura beat you up.”

Zethrid tried to stifle her laughter, “We’ll see about that.”

She got up to go.

“Oh, one more thing. If you see Narti, can you send her my way? I want to adjust the proxi-comm I gave her.”

“Sure thing. We on for the space mall again? Acxa and Ezor promised to buy dresses with me.”

“See you there,” Pidge waved and Zethrid nodded in response.

They were still on opposite sides of the war and were careful about what sensitive information they shared, but that didn’t mean they weren’t friends.


End file.
